Project Summary The purpose of Core A is to oversee the administrative responsibilities of the various laboratory studies outlined in the Projects 1, 2 and 3 in this P01. Core A will provide high-level organizational support for the Projects, including provision of necessary resources, fiscal oversight, adherence to institutional and NIH guidelines/regulations. Core A will further coordinate regular joint meetings to disseminate results, discuss scientific challenges, and discover innovative solutions to advance the science. Core A will serve to integrate scientific efforts for sample collection and clinical factor analysis within and between Projects through the (i) coordination of sample tracking and (ii) the retrieval and data collection for all 3 Projects with institutions both within and outside of DFCI. Core A also has responsibility for the submission/maintenance of regulatory documents related to samples. Core A will further promote the rapid dissemination of significant research findings to the scientific community. These activities will serve to enhance the integration of the rich scientific efforts within and between Projects, and foster the translation of findings to the patient care setting; and conversely, the initiation of laboratory studies stemming from clinical observations and tissue samples obtained in all 3 projects. Altogether, this central resource for the Projects will enhance interactions among the investigative teams to further the translational goals and vision of this Program for integrating genomic, functional and clinical information of CLL patients.